Quest
by Brown-in-the-Black
Summary: "Allanverse" - Set approximately 26 years after the BDM Serenity and eight years post my storyline, Triad. Chapters 3 through 5 now up. Sorry about the delay. I forgot I hadn't updated this series for a while
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

AN: New story arc. Set approximately 26 years after the BDM (Serenity) and eight years post my storyline, Triad. Just some fluff before the adventure starts

Cast of characters:

Parents:

Malcolm Reynolds 61

Inara Serra-Reynolds 53

Allan Bryant 77

Zoë Bryant 57

Kaylee Tam 50

Simon Tam 52

Jayne Cobb 61

River Cobb 46

Kids:

Jefferson (Jeff) Reynolds 25

Emma Reynolds 20

Sara Bryant 24

Rebecca Tam 25

John (Jack) Tam 21

Rachel Cobb 18

Jesse Cobb 16

Quest-Chapter One

Allan had never thought he would see this day.

In his younger days, back on Earth, the only hope for a day like this died with his first love, Sara Leary. Then as Allan's life moved on. He then thought that he would be too busy. Exploring and settling the first worlds here in the 'Verse.

The Alliance put a stop to that. Then after he had built his own ship to follow and hopefully beat the exodus ships to the 'Verse. Allan had never envisioned being stuck in cryo for over four hundred years. And that, the first woman he had laid eyes on, would eventually become his wife and the mother of his child.

Which lead him to this particular day.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" Allan asked. as he laid his hands on his daughters smooth shoulders. She was still staring at herself in the mirror after adjusting her makeup.

The young woman before him took a deep breath and smiled into the mirror, "I think so, Daddy."

Allan smiled a knowing smile, "You look so beautiful."

Sara turned and kissed her father on his slightly wrinkled cheek, "Thank you."

A small knock came at the door. A moment later, Rebecca Tam entered the room, "Folks are ready."

Sara took another deep breath, "Showtime."

"That's my line," Allan grinned.

"You ain't the one getting hitched today," Sara grinned nervously.

"True," Allan admitted, "But I am giving my daughter away."

"Point," Sara replied.

A smile fixed on his face, Allan took Sara's arm in his own, "Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day on Boros. Sunny and warm with just the hint of a breeze. The altar had been set up in the center of the courtyard at Serenity Acres. A red carpet had been laid from the front steps of the Bryant home to where the young man who awaited Sara stood next to his best friend.

Jefferson Reynolds thought he was going to pass out from nerves. Beside him, his best man, Clayton Cook, Rebecca's fiancй glared at him, "Jeff, will you relax..."

"Sorry, Clay," Jeff replied.

Clay laid a hand on his friends shoulder and grinned, "Hey, I expect you to do the same for me in two months when me and Becca get hitched."

"Deal," Jeff replied.

"Will you two shut up," Jonathan 'Jack' Tam said in a stage whisper. He was acting as head usher today. Beside him, Jesse Cobb just chuckled.

Jeff glanced over to where his parents sat. Inara was dabbing at her joyful tears. Thankful for her waterproof eyeliner. Beside her, Mal sat, a picture of calm. At least to someone who didn't know him as well as his family did.

Mal turned his head slightly and grinned across the aisle to where his best friend and right hand had just sat down.

Zoë was beaming. She took her seat beside Durin Haymer, leaving room for Allan once he walked Sara down the aisle. Behind them, friends and family from all over the 'Verse had gathered. Even Richard Farnsworth, the former Alliance Prime Minister was here.

With a signal from Rebecca, the music began. First down the aisle in her role as flower girl was six year old Shiloh Schneider, the daughter of two of Allan's former bodyguards, Israel and Olivia.

Next came Michael O'Leary, Sara's nine year old cousin, looking dapper in his suit. He was the ring bearer.

Then the bridesmaids began their procession. Not wanting to leave anyone out, all the girls who had grown up as the children of Serenity were included. First was eighteen year old Rachel Cobb. The willowy young woman moved with the grace of her mother down the aisle.

Next came Jeff's sister Emma. While carrying her bouquet, she kept stealing glances at Jack. The two had officially been a couple for three years. Proving once again, the Serenity 'love boat syndrome' as Kaylee called it.

Following Emma came Bridgett. The daughter of Durin and Yolanda Haymer. Sara and Bridgett had been friends for years. A bond strengthened buy the shared ordeal of being kidnapped when they were both teenagers.

Then it was Rebecca's turn. As maid of honor, she started down between the rows of friends and family. Grinning at Clay's open jawed expression when he saw her in her bridesmaid dress.

Then it was time.

The music changed and stepping off the porch came Allan with Sara on his arm.

A sea of faces turned to look at them. Allan was beaming with pride as he and Sara slowly walked down the aisle. Any doubts Allan may have had about his soon to be son- in-law were quashed as he saw the look of pure adoration on Jefferson's face.

"Who gives this woman?" The Shepherd said after father and daughter had reached the altar.

"I do," Allan replied. He gazed into Sara's veiled eyes and took her hand and placed it in Jeff's. Slowly, he took his seat next to Zoë .

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate a union. A very special union. A union between Sara Jane Bryant and Jefferson Salah Reynolds..."

As the Shepherd continued speaking, Allan sat solemnly, holding Zoë 's hand. His mind played over the images that led to this day. Holding Sara for the first time. Her first word at three months, Walking at six and a half. Reading at age two. Crawling around Serenity's ventilation system at age five. Rebuilding her first engine at eleven.

Then were the darker times. The fear that clutched his heart when Sara had been kidnapped. The horror of seeing her battered and broken body after the crash that had nearly killed her at at age fourteen. The hopelessness he felt as Sara lay in a coma. The joy when she had finally awoken.

Fear again when Sara had been nearly killed three times in one hectic week. Then more happy times.

Sara graduating high school at age sixteen. A masters degree in physics at nineteen. Followed by a doctorate in the same by her twenty-third birthday. Now a year later, she was marrying the son of his best friend. Truly a happy day.

Allan was broken from his trip down memory lane by Zoë squeezing his hand... hard.

"... The rings, please," intoned the Shepherd.

Jeff turned to Clay who feigned searching for them which caused a round of chuckles to flow through the guests. The young man then produced the two wedding bands. Taking them from his friend. Jeff placed them both on the pillow held by Michael. The young man was clearly bored out of his skull and Jeff winked at him.

Taking the smaller of the two rings, Jeff placed it on Sara's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed..."

With a shaking hand, Sara picked up Jeff's ring and slid it onto his finger, "With this ring, I thee wed..."

Allan squeezed Zoë 's hand back as she sniffled. Behind him, Allan could hear Kaylee sobbing with joy. His sister-in-law, Alisha was doing the same. Even Audra Baer was sniffling. Something that did, mildly surprise Allan.

Attention drawn back to the altar, Allan smiled when Sara caught his eye for a moment.

"By the power invested in me by God. I pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride," The Shepherd finished with a smile.

With a silly grin, Jeff lifted Sara's veil and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. When the crowd began to applaud, Allan could see the blush start to darken Sara's toffee complexion.

Turning to face the audience, Sara and Jeff stepped down and began their walk back up the aisle, arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reception line was a blurry mass of well wishers and friends of friends. About halfway through, Allan turned to his wife, "I don't know a quarter of these people."

"Neither do I," Zoë replied. "I reckon some are school friends and I know for sure, some are our girls crew."

Allan grinned. His not so little girl was now the head of a new and very exiting research project. Project Quest. At the centerpoint of this project was a ship. A very special ship. One, that if successful might lead to a new age. And Sara Bryant... Make that Dr. Sara Bryant-Reynolds was that ships Captain and head of the project. It was her idea anyway.

As the reception line wound down, the wedding party made their way inside the huge tent set up for the reception proper.

After the usual testimonials, cutting the cake and the rest of the standard rituals. The music began as did the dancing. Zoë and Allan cut an elegant swath around the floor. Allan in his English morning dress tuxedo and Zoë in her mother of the bride gown. Jeff and Sara seemed lost in each other as they danced close in the center of the floor.

Soon it was time for the father of the bride to dance with his daughter. Taking Sara in his arms for the waltz, Allan noticed a slight grimace on Sara's face, "You okay, Princess?"

"These shoes are killing my feet," Sara grumbled slightly. The smile never left her eyes though.

"Maybe you should take a break," Allan said as they worked their way around the floor. "My feet are having a bit of trouble too."

"I wouldn't want to keep my old man from his afternoon nap, now would I?" Sara teased.

"I'll have you know I am in remarkable shape for a man of my age. What your mother said that this very morning after our love mak..."

"Daddy!" Sara hissed. "Too much information."

Allan grinned, "What? I'm seventy-seven years old. The fact that I can still get it on with your mother..."

The look Sara shot him, silenced Allan. He just grinned.

The song ended and they made their way back to the head table. The formal festivities over, the various guests began to mingle. Excusing himself, Allan headed in the direction of an old friend.

Grabbing another beer from a waiter, Allan slipped through the crowd to where a small reunion was occurring. In a circle stood four women. All of them shared a certain history with Allan as they all had been born on Earth like him.

Walking up, Allan handed a beer to the oldest of the group, "Hello Sylvia."

"Allan!" Captain Sylvia Marsh replied with a warm smile and a hug.

"Hello, Vonda. Is Gabriel still treating you well?" Allan asked the woman who upon her release from cryo, had taken a piloting job for Simon and River's parents.

"Very well," She replied. "We were just catching up with Annie here."

"Ah yes, the exciting life of a prosecutor."

"Hello, Allan," said the youngest of the group.

"Melissa. I'm so glad you could come."

"Well Sara runs a tight ship, but since I used to help babysit her, I guess she figured I could come to her wedding."

"Tight ship? Are you telling me you're working for my daughter?"

The thirty seven year old programmer nodded, "Started just last week. I'm in charge of Quest's computer systems."

"Congratulations," Allan replied.

"Sylvia," Allan said turning to his old friend, "Where is Derrick?"

Sylvia sighed, "I think he's off trying to get some alone time with Rachel again. He's not having much luck since Jayne keeps following them around."

"God. I thought Mal was an overprotective father with Emma. Jayne makes him look like a saint," Allan chuckled.

"Doesn't Rachel share her mother's... gift?" Annie asked.

Allan nodded, "Rachel is stronger than River... has more control too. Thing is, Jayne isn't so worried about the boys intentions since Rachel will know it before the boy does. It's that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with her. Girl is usually hotter to trot than Jayne was at that age. River calls it revenge for his being a man." Allan finished with a chuckle.

"And Sara wasn't?" Vonda teased.

"Well... At least Jeff and Sara waited until they were both away at school before..." Allan trailed off.

"Well, I'm glad my cabin is nowhere near theirs on Quest. The assistant engineer has been complaining..." Jenny chuckled.

"Only because they're loud," Clayton said as he approached. "Becca and I don't make that much noise."

Allan chuckled and shook his head. As head of the project, Sara had brought on people she could both trust and rely on in a pinch. Having Her best friend and virtual sister, Rebecca Tam as her chief engineer along with her fiancй Clayton, made sure that Quest would be a family ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was early evening and the party had wound down. Sara and Jeff were in the house, getting changed and doing... other things before taking Sara's Firefly, the Sara Jane to Osiris and the same resort where their parents had honeymooned.

Allan and Mal sat side by side on the front porch of the Captain's home. Each holding a beer bottle.

"Reminds me of another night like this," Allan said.

"What night was that?" Mal asked.

"Well, it was colder, on Londinium and we didn't have the beer," Allan chuckled, "But I remember talking to you on Serenity's ramp about us both being fathers."

"I remember," Mal replied after taking a swig from his bottle, "We were wondering if we'd be good ones."

"Yep," Allan nodded.

"I reckon... we were."

Allan smiled, "Still are."

"I'll drink to that," Mal replied, clinking his bottle against Allan's.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Sara lay in a sweaty pile of limbs and sheets, breathing heavily, "Well... that was different," Sara panted.

"What was?" Jeff replied as he kissed her.

"Married sex. Now I realize what Mom meant all those years ago."

"It's different?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Course, silly. Now I know you're all mine... makes it... better somehow."

"Well, something must be different. I think I pulled something."

"Poor baby," Sara grinned at her husband. Husband. It was such a different word.

"You know, Husband. We should really get up and get dressed. Folks are probably waiting to see us off on our honeymoon."

"God, you know how much you sound like your Mother when you say that?" Jeff teased.

"Say what? Husband?"

"Yep."

"Well... it kinda fits since you are... now."

"Still..."

"Husband."

"Sara..."

"Husband, husband husband husband..."

Jeff quieted her with a long kiss. Sara giggled against his lips.

"Fine... I won't say it... much."

"All I can ask," Jeff said as he disentangled himself.

"Well, this Captain needs a shower," Sara stated as she got up from the bed. "And you, as my pilot and first officer, may join me."

"Pilot... You hardly ever let me fly Sara Jane. The only reason I fly Quest is because there are no flight controls at the command station," Jeff pouted.

"Well, you can fly this Sara Jane anytime you want," Sara giggled as she wiggled her naked hips before running for the bathroom.

The gauntlet thrown down, Jefferson chased his new wife into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bout time you two," Mal grumbled as the newlyweds descended the stairs.

Inara slapped her husband on the arm, "Ignore your father, Jeff," the former companion said smiling.

"I do anyway," Jeff grinned. He had inherited some of his father's subtle wit.

Sara smiled at her Uncle... check that. Father-in-law. A quick glance in her mothers direction made the smile fade, "Mom?"

Zoë smiled at her daughter. She was tired. It had been a long day and she didn't have the endurance she had even a year ago. The cancer had seen to that.

Zoë had been diagnosed with a comparatively easy to treat tumor. The Chemotherapy and radiation had lasted six months. She had been done with the regimen for three but after an eighteen hour day, she was exhausted.

"I'm fine, baby girl," Zoë smiled, "Just a might bushed."

Sara kissed her on the cheek, "Okay Momma," Sara smiled. Looking around, she didn't see her father or Aunt Kaylee, "Where's Dad and Aunt Kaylee?"

"Down giving Sara Jane a quick once over," Simon replied. "River is helping."

"Where's Becca and Clay?" Jeff asked.

"I 'magine they's doin what you two were, a bit ago," Jayne chuckled. Simon grimaced at the thought. While Becca was an adult, she wold always be his little girl.

Sara rolled her eyes at her big teddy bear of an uncle. Not that Jayne would ever admit to being at all cuddly. "Well, they better get their Pi-gu's in gear if they want us to drop em' off on Londinium on the way."

Mal snickered, "Right outta the Malcolm Reynolds book o' Captainy respect."

"Got that right... Dad," Sara teased. She knew calling him dad wound Mal up. Even now that she was in fact his daughter-in-law, Sara would always be his niece. Even though it wasn't by blood. Good thing too, since she had married his son. Something about a family tree without branches flashed in Sara's mind.

Zoë chuckled at the look on Mal's face when he heard Sara call him dad., "She's got you there, Mal." Zoë had slowly stopped calling the Captain, Sir, years ago.

Allan, Kaylee and River entered the house at that moment. Becca and Clay trailed behind.

"Sara Jane's all set for departure," Allan stated as he entered his living room, "And your luggage is aboard."

"Thanks, Daddy," Sara replied with a peck on the cheek.

"Let's get you underway," Allan replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay... who the hell defaced my ship?" Sara demanded when she and Jeff made their way to the landing pad.

Becca, Clay, Kaylee and River suppressed smiles.

Sara just glared at the words 'Just Married' painted on the hull of her beloved Firefly. There was even a string of tin cans tied to one of the aft stabilizers.

"Not to fret, Sara," Kaylee smiled, "The can's are tied to the ground so they wont be trailin and the paint will burn off soon's you enter atmo over Londinium ta' drop off Becca and Clay."

"And you let them do this?" Sara said in an exasperated tone, looking at her father.

"Damn right," Allan chuckled, "Now get outta here. I need to get your Mother back to the house."

Sara nodded and grabbed her husbands hand and stalked up the ramp. Despite her feigned anger, Allan knew his daughter was not upset with what had happened. She had done the same thing to a school friend's hover car at her wedding.

Stepping back, the couples of Serenity watched as two of their own, now made one, accompanied by Rebecca and Clayton lifted the firefly into the darkening sky. The ships VTOL engines blue fire fading in the distance as they climbed towards the black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

AN: Please don't tear apart my theory for FTL. I had to come up with some way of doing it. Same for my math... I had trouble with high school algebra.

Quest-Chapter Two

"Quest, this is Sara Jane."

"Go ahead, Captain," Replied a voice over the com.

"Five out. Get the bay ready."

"Copy that."

Sara settled back in the co-pilots chair. She was letting her husband fly for once. Their Firefly was just cresting the terminator between dark and light over Londinium. Ahead in the distance hung the immense space station that was Blue Sun's orbital dockyard.

Attached to the station on an outlying docking port hung Sara's other ship, Quest.

As Jeff eased Sara Jane closer, the vague oblong object resolved itself into the shape of their other home.

Quest was a private venture. Financed by a combination of Sara's own trust fund, capital from Blue Sun and investments from various other contributors. The result was a five hundred and fifteen meter long, fifty meter square tapered box with a rounded engine cluster at the aft end and four golden, vaguely oval shaped pods just forward of the engines.

Those pods were the key to the whole ship. If things worked right, Quest would be the scientific and engineering breakthrough of the century. If not the millennium...

The first vessel constructed by mankind that could travel faster than the speed of light. At least that's what Sara prayed it would.

Maneuvering closer, Jeff eased the Firefly into position over the top of Quest, just aft of a section of the hull that was darker then the rest.

Sara reached for the com again, "Quest, Sara Jane is in position."

"Copy. Bay is depressurized. Opening doors now."

Ahead of them, two huge clamshell doors began to open. Traversing the width of the ship, they slowly revealed a huge docking bay that seemed to be specifically designed to hold a Firefly class vessel.

Which was why Sara had designed it that way in the first place. Once the doors were locked into the open position, Jeff skilfully moved Sara Jane into position in the center of the bay. Burping the thrusters, the smaller vessel began to descend into the bay. The doors closing behind them.

Sara activated the magnetic clamps that locked Sara Jane to Quest's deck. Lights in the bay snapped on as the clamshell doors closed. They could hear the creak of Sara Jane's hull as the bay began to re-pressurize.

"Engines secure," Jeff stated from his seat.

"Got it baby," Sara smiled. A moment later lights on the panel illuminated, indicating the the crew had attached a power cable from Quest to Sara Jane. "We've got external power."

"Shutting down," Jeff replied as he began throwing the switches that would put the Firefly to 'sleep'.

Sara rose from her chair and kissed her husband, "Good flyin, Husband."

"Thanks Sweetie," Jeff smiled back after breaking the kiss.

Well, lets get moving. I've got a presentation to make in an hour and I need to get dressed.," Sara said. As she turned and walked off the small bridge, her hand trailed along Jeff's arm as she walked away.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n" Jeff grinned before following her to the cargo bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara took a deep breath and looked across the conference room. Seated before her were some of the wealthiest and most influential people in the Alliance. There were also a few high ranked military officers.

Before speaking, Sara smoothed down the front of her jacket. She was dressed in her 'power' business suit. An outfit that made her look much older than her twenty-four years.

"Good afternoon," Sara began, "I'm so glad you could all join me here today. I am happy to report that Project Quest is ahead of schedule and I'm pleased to report, five percent under budget."

There was a murmur of approval from the people gathered.

"We plan to begin full scale testing of the FTL drive within the week."

"What's the timetable?" Asked Captain Rena Holt from the Alliance fleet.

"The first runs will demonstrate the actual ability to exceed the speed of light. That is actually a misnomer. Quest will not actually travel faster then light but will appear to do so."

"How is does that work exactly?" Asked another man. A representative from one of the investment groups.

"Without getting into a lot of complicated mathematics," Sara replied, "The system uses an immensely powerful gravity generator to create a artificial singularity. In essence a miniature black hole. This black hole is contained within a magnetic bubble and opens a pathway to what is essentially what science fiction writers have called 'Hyperspace'."

"And this actually works..." asked Captain Holt.

"In the laboratory," Sara replied, "This will be the first full scale test."

"And this... process. It's not harmful to life?"

"The laboratory tests were done using animals with no ill effects. While I do not usually condone such testing. It was necessary in this case."

"Why hasn't this been announced to the press. Surely an event such as the first man made object to travel faster than light..." asked another investor.

"We kept it quiet," Sara replied. "Both to protect the process and to avoid any outside difficulties."

"What kind of difficulties?"

"Back on Earth-that-was, in the early part of the twenty-first century, people said the Earth would be destroyed when scientists used the Halydon Super Collider. As we all know, that didn't happen. We felt that publicizing our testing would lead to similar sensationalized reactions."

Again there were murmurs of agreement.

"What was the actual test?" Captain Holt asked.

"We were able to transport a prototype FTL device with a chimpanzee as the passenger between the lab at the Blue Sun complex outside New London to a spot on the other side of the planet near New Manchester. At the speed of light, the journey would have taken one fifth of a second. According to the atomic clock included in the testbed. The transit time was one trillionth of a second."

Sara smiled at the looks of shock the appeared on the faces in the room. She didn't bother to tell them that the test unit had actually disappeared and appeared back in normal space after transiting the space occupied by the planet itself.

"What... what kind of range are we talking about here?" Captain Holt asked after a moment.

"Unknown as yet. The system currently can only keep the singularity stable for a maximum of one second. Theoretically, allowing for spool up and creation of the gate. Quest could travel back to Earth-that-was in two or three jumps... in our estimation."

"Wo-de-ma," breathed the Alliance Captain.

"We won't know for sure until we begin testing," Sara finished.

"How is it... please forgive me if I sound rude. A girl, as young as you, was able to develop this system." Said an older man at the back of the room.

Sara kept the smile on her face, despite wanting to knock the man's lights out, "I didn't do it by myself. The beginnings of the theory were formulated by my Father, before he left Earth. Designing and building the Exodus ships kept him from working on the project further. The major breakthrough came five years ago when Dr. Cristobal over at Telefonics perfected the Neutrino transmission system that is, just now, being fitted to the Cortex system. Allowing nearly instantaneous communication throughout the 'Verse."

Sara continued, "The data gleaned from that project, combined with my Father's research, the quantum mechanics developed by the terriforming division of Blue Sun, used to ignite protostars like Burnham or Heinlein, combined with my own theories and those of several other on my team, resulted in the development of this system," Sara finished with a smile.

"Very Impressive," said a man at the back, grinning like a proud uncle. Which is what he was. The primary investor in Project Quest was Blue Sun itself. And since Durin Haymer was the current CEO and one of Sara's 'uncles' He was justifiably proud.

"That's all I have for you today, Ladies and gentlemen. Good day," Sara finished with a smile.

The various people attending the briefing began to stand up and mingle. Durin walked over to his niece and gave her a hug.

"How was the honeymoon?" Durin asked with a knowing grin.

"Tiring," Sara said, replying with her own grin.

"Can Jefferson still walk straight?" Durin chuckled.

"Barely," Sara giggled. Sounding much more like the young woman she was, instead of the scholar she had been while addressing the meeting.

"When are Rebecca and Clayton getting married?"

"After the trials," Sara replied, "Aunt Kaylee is planning things with Clay's mom. Aunt Inara is helping."

"I assume I'm on the guest list?" Durin asked.

"You better be, since I know Becca wants Bridget as a bridesmaid."

"Good to hear. I Regret I must leave and catch my shuttle back to New London. If you need anything, Sara, don't hesitate to wave."

"Thanks, Uncle Durin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sara strode into her and Jeff's cabin on Quest. She draped her jacket over a chair and began unbuttoning her blouse. Kicking of her dress shoes, she stepped into the small bathroom. Sara dropped her skirt and blouse into the laundry hamper.

Reaching into her wardrobe, Sara pulled on her 'uniform'. Since Quest was a civilian ship, the so called uniform consisted of a soft, navy long sleeved polo shirt with the ships name embroidered on the left breast and matching cargo pants.

Sara pulled her curly hair back into a tight ponytail and sat on the bed to pull on her boots. It was nearly dinner and she was famished. And tired. She and Jeff hadn't gotten much sleep the last two weeks. Smiling at the memory of their honeymoon, Sara put on her 'Captains' face and headed for the galley.

A few of her small crew were already there. Melissa was in the kitchen proper working on dinner, assisted by Becca. It was strange to have Melissa on board. The average age of the crew was twenty seven. The oldest was Melissa at thirty-seven. The youngest wasn't on board as of yet. Rachel Cobb was scheduled to present her master's thesis the day after tomorrow. Once that was done, she would be joining the crew.

As a crew, they were all experts in their fields. Melissa was a highly respected programmer and mathematician. Becca Tam was of course her mothers daughter when it came to spaceship engineering. Combining that with her masters in Propulsion Engineering and there wasn't anyone better in space with a radion core or fusion engine.

Clayton Cook, Becca's fiancй was the assistant engineer. Even though he grew up a farm kid, Clay had a a very high mechanical aptitude and after college, he had been brought on as Becca's assistant. The fact that they had been a couple for over nine years didn't hurt either.

Then there was Jeff. Sara smiled at her husband where he sat in the small lounge next to the galley. While quite a bit bigger, the galley on Quest resembled the galley on a Firefly. Also by design.

Jeff was going over the test points with their navigator and co-pilot, Virgil Ortega. Virgil was from Greenleaf and had been a classmate of Sara and Jeff's at university. His father had been a fighter pilot for the Independents and despite that, had won a scholarship in mathematics to Cambridge.

"How are we looking?" Sara asked the pair as she sat down next to Jeff.

"So far so good," Virgil replied, "I've got three test jumps all plotted out. If the math works out like it's supposed to, the first will get us from Orbit here over Londinium to near Daedalus in the Georgia system in about a tenth of a second."

"What about the second jump?" Sara asked.

"A bit longer, three tenths, we should pop out over Beaumond in the Kalidasa System."

"Good. What about the third?"

"Half a second. All the way out to Burnham... and Miranda."

Sara nodded, "Before that one, we'll charge up the weapons. There's not supposed to be any Reavers left but you never know..."

"Good idea Captain," Virgil replied.

"Baby?" Sara asked her husband.

"Looks good to me. But you're the genius. I just drive the boat," Jeff grinned.

"Just for that, no sex for two days..."

Jeff just rolled his eyes, "How long did that threat last when you tried it before, Dear?"

Sara grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

"I said... three hours..."

"Thats what I thought you said," Jeff grinned.

Virgil just chuckled, "Newlyweds."

Overhearing the conversation from the kitchen, Melissa just shook her head, "And to think I used to babysit you two..."

"This I gotta hear," said Joseph Park as he entered the galley. Originally from Pelorum, Joe, as he liked to be called was descended from Korean and Japanese settlers. There was some Norwegian blood in his family tree somewhere due to his blonde hair and blue eyes. Also his size. Joe was six foot four and built like a viking, despite his Asian features. His official title on the ship was Mission Specialist. His real duties lay in ships security. Joe's role was somewhat analogous to Jayne Cobb's position on Serenity back in the day.

"Mel," Sara pleaded "Don't you dare..."

The older woman grinned, "There was this time..."

"I am the Captain you know..."

"Sara and Becca were trying to hack the pay corview feeds..."

Becca looked up from her cooking, "Wait a minute... You weren't with us yet."

Melissa grinned, "You're mom told me so I'd know what to look for, if you two started hacking while I was watching you."

"No respect on my own ship..." Sara trailed off.

"And how old were they when they did this, 'alleged' hacking?" Joe asked.

"Sara was five and Becca was six... I think."

"Just little tykes then. How old were you when you were babysitting, Mel?"

"Seventeen. It was my first 'job' after we were rescued from the Kansas."

"So, you're really from Earth-that-was?"

"Yup," Melissa replied, "I grew up not a hundred and fifty miles from where Sara's dad did."

"Ever wonder what it's like... you know. Now?"

"We might be able to find out," Sara said as she and Jeff got to their feet and headed for the dinner table, "I want our first long distance mission to go to Earth. Find out if there is anyone left back there."

"And if there is?" Becca asked.

"We go down and have a little chat."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, that's the plan," Sara said to her assembled crew after they had finished dinner.

"How long between jumps?" Dr. Lee asked, "I'd like to get some preliminary medical data after the first one."

"That won't be a problem, Sherry," The Captain replied. "It will take some hours to go over the data from the first jump."

"What kind of effects will we be likely to feel from the jumps?" Rosanne Goodwin asked. She was in charge of maintaining Quest's optical and sensor systems.

"Data from the experimentation suggests transitory nausea and some vertigo," Sherry said, "I'll prescribe some anti-nausea medication before we begin."

"Good," Sara replied. She turned to her defensive systems officer, "Meghan, have we gotten permission to use the fleet firing range near Daedalus?"

"Aye," the brunette replied, "Got us a fine selection o' targets to blow ta' hell."

Sara grinned at her. Meghan Riley was a former Alliance gunner from Dyton and had never lost her accent.

"What's our final load out?" Sara asked her.

"Full load o' countermeasures. Th' new jammin gear is installed and workin fine. Got us twenty missile rounds, three hundred rounds for th' main rail gun. Fifteen thousand rounds o' thirty mike fer th' point defense guns and full tanks o' fluorine ta' power th' chem lasers."

Sara grinned. She had been surprised when the government had insisted that the Quest be armed. Once the story got out that Quest was an FTL ship. Every criminal, pirate and felon in the 'Verse would want the ship. Most of Quest's internal equipment was taken from the Longbow Class Destroyer. Including the weapons systems.

Quest was equipped with a pair of two hundred millimeter rail guns that ran nearly the full length of the ship. The weapons could fire a ninety pound ball of solid steel at hypersonic velocities. There were also four, thirty millimeter chain guns for anti-missile and short range work as well as a thirty gigawatt laser that fired from one of two retractable turrets. The missiles were used for long range engagements. Anyone who thought Quest was a unarmed research ship would be sorely mistaken.

"While we're o the subject of weapons. How's the armory?" Sara asked.

"Fully stocked," Joseph replied, "Even got some grenades."

Jeff chuckled, "You sound like Rachel's dad." Joseph just grinned.

"Becca, Clay? How's the power plant?"

"Just peachy, Sara," Becca replied, "Our girl is a-okay."

"Good. Anyone else have anything?"

"I got the new software updates from Blue Sun this afternoon," Melissa replied. I've got them running on the backup core until I'm sure there's no bugs, then I'll load it into the main computer."

"Good thinking," Sara replied. After a moment, she spoke again, "One last thing. The high ups in the Alliance Fleet want Quest to have a little more protection. They want us to carry a detachment of ASREV's."

"Gunships?" Virgil asked, "What the hell for?"

"They're worried that we can't handle things ourselves."

"So we gotta play nursemaid ta' a bunch o' fighter jocks?" Meghan grumbled.

"Yes," Sara replied.

"How many are we talking about?" Owen Son asked. He was security like Joseph but was also was in charge of the three docking bays. "Space is like to get a bit tight."

"Just two gunships," Sara replied, "Three pilots and two techs to fix em'."

"Good thing we've got the extra bunks," Roseanne mumbled.

"I know." Sara replied. "But we need to play by the rules. They will be under my command but they are still fleet personnel. I trust there won't be any problems with that?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. When we hop to the Georgia system, we'll also be picking up a pair of passengers."

"Who now?" Virgil grumbled.

Sara fixed him with a stern look. Jeff just grinned since he knew who it was, "My folks... anyone have a problem with that?"

Virgil's eyes widened, "No problem at all Captain. I thought we were getting some lookie- lou investor again."

"Well, Dad is an investor, you know..."

"Yeah... but It's your Dad..."

Sara snickered, "And you know how much he hates hero worship. So try not to bug him too much... Dong-ma?"

"Dang-ran" Virgil replied.

"Okay, everyone's off duty until tomorrow morning. Got a busy day so get some rest," Sara ordered.

"Yes Captain," Chorused the group.

That done, Sara took Jeff's hand and headed for their bunk.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

AN: Just some more back story on the crew and a glimpse of what's happening back at Serenity acres. Next chapter, we'll see if Sara's ship can do what it's supposed to do.

Quest-Chapter Three

"Ready to clear moorings," Virgil said from his seat at the helm.

"Very well," Sara replied.

"Reactors on line. Ready for propulsion," added Clay from his seat behind Sara at the engineering console.

"Understood," The Captain replied.

Sara glanced around the bridge. Laid out in a series of terraces, at the front and lowest sat the pilot and co-pilots positions. Slightly raised and behind on either side sat the weapons and sensor consoles. Manned, or in this case womaned, respectively by Meghan Riley and Rachel Cobb.

In the center on a slightly raised platform sat the command chair where Sara sat. There were displays built into the arms and several screens within arms reach. The chair also swiveled so the captain could face every position.

Behind the command chair, and raised yet again were the engineering and main computer consoles. Clay sat behind the engineering panel and Melissa minded the computer systems.

In front of everyone lay the large windows that showed the blackness of space. The glass of each was also a screen for displaying overlays of sensor data or even zoomed images from Quest's optical systems.

Sara activated the cortex screen to her left, "Dockyard. Quest is ready to depart."

"Copy Quest," replied the controller on the screen, "Cleared to undock. The two ASREV's are standing by to come aboard as soon as you are clear."

"Copy," Sara replied as she cut the wave. She smiled at her awaiting husband, sitting behind the controls, "Take us out."

With a slight thump, Quest separated from the space station's air lock. Jeff eased the vessel away from the massive construct using just the thrusters.

"One hundred meters," Virgil called.

"Ahead one eighth," Sara ordered.

At Quest's aft end, the fusion engines flared to life and the ship smoothly pulled away from the dockyard.

"Put us in synchronous orbit, Husband," Sara grinned. Knowing how much it irked Jeff for her to call him that. She had to admit, she did sound like her mother when she used that term.

Virgil chuckled as Jeff eased the ship into their orbit.

"Quest, this is Raptor six-one. Requesting docking," crackled a voice over the ship to ship com.

"Copy, Raptor," Virgil replied, "Stand by."

The port side bridge window turned opaque and sensor data and imagery of the two Alliance ASREV gunships appeared.

Sara keyed the internal com, "Owen, guests inbound for the port docking bay."

"Copy, Cap'n," the young man replied.

Quest was equipped with three docking bays amidships. The largest was on top of the hull and housed Sara Jane. On either side of the hull there were a pair of smaller bays. The starboard bay held two standard short range shuttles with room for a larger ship if necessary.

The port bay had been cleared to hold the two gunships. It would be tight but the bay was just big enough.

The pair of ASREV's held station two hundred yards away from the hull. After a few moments, the docking bay doors began to open, spilling light into the darkness as they had entered the night side of Londinium.

With practiced skill, the two small ships slipped into the bay. As soon as they had alighted on the deck, the door began to close. With the door secured, air rushed into the space to pressurize the area. After several moments, a warning light mounted on the bulkhead changed from red to green. Indicating that it was safe to exit the two fighters.

Sara and Jeff walked into the bay, trailed by Owen. The deck plates felt cold through their boots due to the bay's recent exposure to space. After a moment, the hatches opened on the two Alliance ships.

First out was the commander of the detachment. A tall man with a shock of iron gray hair became visible as he removed his helmet. After removing his gloves, he stepped forward.

"I'm looking for Captain Reynolds."

Sara stepped forward, "That would be me. Captain Sara Bryant-Reynolds."

The officer was taken aback. This girl who looked barely older than his own daughter was the captain?

Sara saw the play of emotions on the man's face and growled slightly under her breath. The officer realized that this dark skinned young woman was staring daggers at him. Setting aside his own bias, he held out his hand.

"Commander Cordell Olson."

Sara put on her plastic smile. The one she had used at social functions ever since she was ten, "Welcome aboard, Commander."

A woman cleared her throat behind the commander.

"Excuse me," the commander said, "Let me introduce my people. This is my XO, Lt. Commander Vicki Baxter and this is Lt. Luigi Coletti."

Sara nodded to the two officers. Two more people stood further back. The Commander continued, "This is our maintenance staff. Chief Petty Officer, Alexandra Woodard and Petty Officer Hipolito Flores."

"Welcome aboard," Sara replied. "As I said, I'm Captain Sara Bryant-Reynolds. This is my XO and husband, Jefferson Reynolds. My Chief Engineer, Rebecca Tam, Our Science officer, Rachel Cobb and Mission Specialist, Owen Son."

"Pleased to meet you," said Lt. Commander Baxter with a genuine smile. Sara looked at her closely. Blonde hair, pretty face and a decent figure. Yep. Either Baxter was really good at her job or had slept her way to her rank. Sara figured that it was the former. If so, they would get along just fine.

"If you would all follow me? I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew. Then we can get your gear to your quarters," Sara said as she turned

"Very well," replied the Commander. His people filed behind Sara and her crew.

XXXXXXXXXX

After introductions in the galley the air hung quiet for a few moments before Commander Olson spoke, "Forgive me if this seems... awkward. But... your crew seems more like a university class than a crew."

"Because of our ages," Sara answered.

"Yes."

"Out of the ten smartest, living people in the 'Verse. Four are sitting at this table," Sara stated.

"Shenme?" asked Lt. Coletti.

"The highest recorded IQ of anyone currently living is Professor Shen Qui Tong from Shinon. The second is Rachel's mother. Number four is my father and number six is Becca's father."

"Who's number three?" asked Lt. Commander Baxter.

"Me," Sara replied, "And Rachel is number five."

"You said four were at the table," stated Chief Woodard.

"Like I said, Rachel is number five and Becca is seven. The fourth is Virgil over there, barely holding onto number ten. However if he keeps drinking the engine hooch Becca makes he'll kill enough brain cells to drop out of the top ten" Sara finished with a grin. Her navigator held up his coffee mug in salute to his captain, a matching grin on his face.

"Every member of this crew is a member of Mensa. Including Muscles over there," Becca said smiling as she indicated Joe Park across the table..

"I...see," replied Commander Olson.

"You're worried about our experience level," Rachel said with a slight smile on her face.

"How..."

"Rachel is very insightful," Sara replied quickly. "I've held a commercial pilot's license since the time I was sixteen Same for my husband. We both got our class two master's licenses when we turned eighteen. Becca has been a fully certified, ships engineer since she was fifteen. Virgil was flying orbital hops for his father on Greenleaf when he was seventeen."

"Jeff, Sara, Rachel and I, grew up together as the kids of a freighter crew," Becca stated, "We've spent half our lives in space."

"Isn't your father the former CEO of Blue Sun?" asked Lt. Coletti, looking directly at Sara.

"Yes. But he was also the co-pilot on a Firefly captained by Jeff's father. My mother was First Mate," Sara replied, "We know what we're doing when it comes to handling spacecraft."

"Apparently so." Commander Olsen replied.

Changing the subject, Sara looked at her guests, "Ground rules. You are all guests on this ship. You will have full use of all facilities on board. However, I will request that you stay out of the engineering spaces unless you are invited. Same for the bridge. First thing tomorrow morning, Dr. Lee will be examining you to establish a baseline medical profile. The FTL drive system is untested on this scale so we need to have before and after medical comparisons."

The two enlisted mechanics and Lt. Coletti paled slightly. Lt. Commander Baxter smiled and Commander Olsen looked nonplussed.

"Sounds more than reasonable, Captain," replied Olsen

"Another thing," Sara said, "We're pretty much either family or good friends on this ship. It may sound fairly informal around here but I assure you. We are all professionals in our respective fields."

"Point taken," replied, Commander Olsen.

"Good," Sara smiled, "Joe, Owen. Give our guests a hand getting settled into their quarters. The rest of you back to what you were doing before our meeting. Dinner's at 18:30."

With that, the five Alliance people rose to their feet and followed Owen and Joe out of the galley. Sara looked at her husband, "Baby?"

"Seem like a decent lot. Commander seems to be a bit of a hard ass, but that comes with the rank, I reckon."

"I agree, "Sara replied. She looked over at her sensor officer. Who was a walking sensor herself, "Rachel?"

"No duplicity," The eighteen year old psychic replied, "There is unresolved sexual tension between Commander Olsen and Lt. Commander Baxter. Woodard and Flores are lovers but the Commander doesn't know this. Lt. Coletti thinks Sherry is cute."

Meghan and Sherry snickered. The poor lieutenant didn't know the two women were sly and shared a cabin on the ship. Jeff just chuckled.

Sara did her best to hide her own smile, "Well if he comes on to Sherry, don't hurt him too bad Meghan,"

"Aye Captain," she drawled in her Dyton accent.

"Coletti ain't too bad," Roseanne remarked.

"He considered you his second choice of the women on board," Rachel sighed.

"Buck up Mei-mei," Sara said as she rose from the table, "There's gotta be a boy out there with the brains to keep up with you somewhere..."

"There is. Except Daddy doesn't like him."

"Who? Derrick?"

Rachel nodded.

"As soon as the testing is over. We'll need more crew. Maybe we can work something out."

The eighteen year old brightened. Across the table, Melissa just chuckled, "You carrying a torch for my baby brother, Rachel?"

"He's only your baby brother because Sylvia adopted you."

"Doesn't matter, little one. He'd be a good match for you. Besides, he wants to be an engineer. Getting him an slot here on Quest, he can learn it from the best."

Becca blushed and leaned on Clay's shoulder.

"Okay, enough with the 'lets get some trim for Rachel' club. We've got work to do. Let's be getting to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you about done, Husband?" Zoë asked as she stuck her head into the small bridge of her Allan's latest toy.

"Five minutes," he replied as he slid out from under the instrument panel.

Zoë stood with her hands on her hips, "This is what happens when I let you get your own ship again..."

Allan grinned at her, stood, pulled his wife close and kissed her. Zoë reacted favorably but still glared at him, "You like this little boat and you know it," Allan said after he broke the kiss.

"Maybe..."

"I did promise to teach you how to fly one of these..."

"Twenty five years ago," Zoë shot back. A slight grin appearing on her face.

"Not my fault the other one blew up."

"Well. It took a while but you did keep the promise," Zoë admitted.

"I always keep em'."

"Then you better get cleaned up so we can meet Mal and Inara for dinner in town."

"Yes, ma'am," Allan replied as he began picking up his tools.

Five minutes later, Allan walked down the small ramp that led into his ship. It looked positively ancient on the outside due to the fact that it was a rivet for rivet replica of an early 22nd century Blue Sun aerospace orbital shuttle, dating back to Earth-that-was. On the inside, the small ship was as modern as they came.

As Allan walked away from the Serenity Acres landing pad, he had to turn and look back at the setting sunlight gleaming off the white paint. Allan grinned at the stylized bald eagle painted on the nose of the ship As well as the words underneath

Free Bird II.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That it?" Commander Olsen asked as Sherry removed the blood pressure cuff from the pilot's arm.

"That's it," The doctor replied.

"Must be a little strange," The commander mused, "Being one of the oldest people on the ship."

"Not counting you and your people, Commander. I'm the second oldest. Melissa Forbes is the oldest. And actually, if you actually counted her real birth year, she's one of the oldest people in the 'Verse."

"Shenme?"

"Melissa is a survivor of the Kansas."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. Mel was born on Earth-that-was and spent over four hundred years in cryo."

"That's amazing," the officer replied.

"Physically, Mel is thirty seven. She actually baby sat Sara, Jeff and Rebecca when she was a teenager. Shortly after she and her adopted mother were rescued from the Kansas."

"I guess the Captain was right. You are mostly a family."

"We are," Sherry replied, "And it will be more of a family after tomorrow. Sara's parents will be joining us for the other two test hops."

"Are the rumors true about Dr. Bryant?"

"Which ones? The one where he singlehandedly overthrew the corrupt leadership at Blue Sun, or the one where he designed the exodus ships?"

"Exodus ships."

"True. Physically, Allan is seventy seven years old. In actuality, he's nearly five hundred years old. Four hundred eighty to be precise. But to look at him you'd think he was in his sixties."

"How old is the Captain? She can't be older than twenty five or six."

"Sara is twenty four. Allan was nearly fifty five when she was born."

"Damn. I've got a twenty year old in college and I'm almost forty six. I can't imagine changing diapers for the first time in my fifties."

"Sara's dad is... unique."

"I imagine so. He as smart as they say?"

"More so. Sara has him by a few IQ points. Got her PhD at an earlier age than Allan but he was running a company at the same time."

"What about the captain's mother?"

"She's likely, not to take to you right off. She was a Browncoat."

"Oh," the Commander replied.

"Zoë's pretty decent. Became a cop after she and Allan married."

"I thought the Captain said she grew up on a ship?"

"She did. Zoë was the first mate on an old Firefly after the war. After they settled on Boros, Jeff's father still owned the ship and used it to haul horses for his ranch. They spent school breaks flying around the black either hauling horses or Sara's dad to board meetings."

"Interesting," said the officer. "How did you get on this crew?"

"Like most... family tie. My father was the personal physician for Jeff's Uncle."

"I see."

"The rest of the crew are all college chums or friends of friends. One big happy family."

"If it works..."

"It does. Everyone on this ship knows Sara is the boss. She takes care of her people and they know it."

"Goes a little against my grain... the informality."

"That's because you're career military. Meghan is retired Alliance fleet so I understand that part. Did a tour as a weapons officer on the Dortmunder. That's why she's Weps here on Quest."

"So, is she is one of the friends of a friend?"

"More like the lover of one," Sherry replied. "We're engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Need anything else from me Doctor?"

I'm good. Send Chief Woodard in when you leave. She's the last one I need to see from your people. Any more questions about the crew I can answer?"

"Like you said... I'm good."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sure you you two don't want to come along?" Allan asked the other couple.

Inara shook her head, "We can't. I have my first fashion show in three days and Mal has several mares in foal." Mal nodded in agreement as he had his mouth full.

"Besides, Kaylee's got Serenity torn apart for overhaul down at the port. And Free Bird ain't hardly big enough for one couple, let alone two," Mal said after swallowing

"It's not small. It's...cozy." Allan replied. Zoë just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's an over sized shuttle," Mal grinned.

"That's the point," Allan said, grinning. "Besides, with the new engine, she's got more range than Serenity and a third more speed."

"Like I said... an over sized shuttle."

Despite the high class atmosphere of the restaurant, Allan threw a roll at Mal.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

AN: The new propulsion system works, but there's a hitch...

Quest-Chapter Four

Sara sat in her chair and took a deep breath. In less than five minutes, she would either be dead or remembered along with Einstein or Hawking. '_Time to get this show on the road,'_ she thought.

"Status report?"

"Engineering is go," stated Becca. It was too dangerous to keep personnel in the engine room when operating the FTL system. Everything could be controlled and monitored from the bridge. There were even several remote manipulators and robotic arms she could control from the console to make any repairs.

"Computer cores are stable and on line. Finishing the calculations momentarily," Melissa said after a moment.

"Sensors ready," said Rachel next.

"Helm is ready. Navigator awaiting final course from the computer," Jeff answered for himself and Virgil.

"All weapons on standby. No threats," finished Meghan.

"Very well," Sara replied, "Begin charging the pods."

"Charging," Clay replied from his seat next to Becca.

Outside, the four large lozenge shaped pods between the main hull and the engines began to move. Extending from their stowed position, they moved to the precise distance needed to generate the artificial singularity.

As they locked into position, the constructs began to glow with a golden light. Building up the charge that would hopefully lead to Quest traveling faster then the speed of light.

"Pods rigged and ready. System is charging," said Becca.

Sara grinned and turned in her chair to face her best friend. It was almost time. Sara touched the intercom pad on the arm of her chair, "This is the Captain. Everyone not on the bridge, strap in and hang on. We're jumping in three minutes... mark."

Things were happening quickly now. The computer had calculated the proper trajectory and velocity for the ship to use. Sara's theory of Hyperspace travel counted on the idea that the ship making the jump had to be moving. It would enter and exit the jump with the same velocity and heading it had entered. To 'navigate' you had to be pointed in the right direction and under way before you 'jumped'.

"Course laid in. Ready to break orbit," Virgil stated.

"Jeff, bring us about. As soon as we clear orbit, I want full burn."

"Copy," Jeff replied. When they were on the bridge, they were professionals, not necessarily husband and wife. The affection was still in their tone of voice though.

"Londinium orbital control says we are clear and wishes us good luck," Virgil said with a grin.

"One minute," Becca interjected.

Sara turned in her chair to her two guests sitting in the jump seats next to her, "You ready, Commanders?"

Lt. Commander Baxter nodded nervously and Commander Olsen just grinned.

"Thirty seconds," intoned Becca.

Near the aft end of Quest, the pods were glowing brightly. The waste energy transmuting into the visible spectrum. The ship was ready.

"Full burn initiated... on course," Jeff said.

"Fifteen seconds."

"Computer has the helm,"

"Ten seconds."

Sara looked forward and gripped the arms of her chair. Jeff looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. He mouthed the words, "I love you" Sara blew him a kiss.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two,"

"One."

"Jumping!"

Outside Quest, it was an almost non-event. One second, quest was burning hard and the next it was simply gone. A simple flash of light was all that could be seen.

On board it was quite different. Time seemed to slow down for a moment. Outside the bridge windows Londinium's moon, Colchester had been visible. After what seemed like a frozen moment in time. A blazing star appeared and a blue white planet replaced the moon. Something wasn't right.

Sara felt a wave of nausea roll through her body and she tried hard not to throw up. Behind her she could hear Melissa losing that battle.

Looking out the windows Sara had trouble believing what she saw. "Where the hell are we? That doesn't look like Daedalus..."

"That's because it's Hera," Virgil said as he regained his equilibrium.

"Cao!," Sara swore, "Jeff, get us slowed down and into orbit.

"What happened?" Commander Olsen asked.

"We overshot," Virgil explained.

"Shenme?"

"How long was the jump?" Sara asked, already running numbers through her head.

"System says it was right on the money. One tenth of a second."

"Then why are we half a system away from where we were supposed to be?"

"Working on it Sara," Virgil replied.

"Okay. Systems check. Everyone call in," Sara ordered.

After a few minutes checking, everyone was all right and feeling no ill effects other than some lingering unsettled stomaches. The ship was functioning just as it had before.

What had happened?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Zoë asked. Her nervousness obvious.

"I don't know." Allan replied as he scanned the space around Free Bird. All he could pick up was the Dortmunder two hundred miles to port at the far end of her patrol pattern and Heracles fifty to starboard.

"Did... did something go... wrong?"

Allan shook his head, "Can't think like that," he replied, even though fear was beginning to grip him as well.

They both nearly jumped out of their skins when the incoming wave alert chimed. Allan let out a huge breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw that the call came from Quest.

Sara's face popped onto the small screen, "Hi Dad."

"You okay?" Allan asked.

"We're fine. Just... overshot a little."

"How little?"

"Sixty one AU."

"Sixty one?" Allan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're in orbit around Hera."

"Not like you to be that far off in your math, Daughter o' mine," Zoë said.

"Hey, Mom. I know. We're working on it."

"What's the plan, Captain?" Allan asked his daughter.

"We're staying here while we do the post jump checks. Then we'll head back your way."

Sounds good. Any ETA?"

Give us an hour to do the checks. Then at best speed, twenty hours. I don't want to do another jump until we get things sorted out as to why we over shot."

Allan was grinning ear to ear by now. Even Sara hadn't quite realized what they had accomplished. Dealing with the overshoot problem.

We'll save the champagne for when you get here then," Allan replied.

"Champagne?"

"You do realize that you did it, you know," Allan grinned.

"Huh?" Sara replied. Behind her, Allan could hear chuckling.

"You did it, Princess."

Sara suddenly broke out in a wide grin herself, "We did... didn't we."

"That's my girl," Allan replied.

"See you in the morning Dad," Sara smiled just as Jeff came into camera range and kissed her.

Allan cut the wave and looked over to where his wife sat in the co-pilots seat. Unlike Serenity, Free Bird was laid out with the pilot's seat on the left, rather than the right. Zoë was smiling just as wide as her husband.

"She did it," Zoë said after a moment.

"They did it," Allan replied. "It was a team effort."

"That it was, Husband. That it was."

"So... what are we going to do for the next twenty one hours or so?" Allan asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Zoë smiled wider, "What d you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking a little one on one time with the gravity shut off..."

Zoë reached up and toggled off the artificial gravity, "Get over here and tear my clothes off."

"Yes Ma'am," Allan replied as he threw the seat belts off and floated across the small bridge.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaaah! I can't believe it was that simple," Sara exclaimed as she looked over Virgil's shoulder.

"That's why we missed it the first twenty times we did the calculations," the navigator replied.

Sara shook her head, "And go figure. It was my barely genius brained husband that figured it out..."

Jeff was just grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat. "What? Just because the acceleration in hyperspace is cubed rather than squared..." Jeff replied.

"You are so going to get it tonight," Sara grumbled.

"Can I dig out the leather then?" Jeff snarked back.

Virgil lost it and began laughing his head off. Melissa rolled her eyes and Rachel made gagging motions after seeing what imagery the comment had caused to pop into Sara and Jeff's heads.

Even Commander Olsen, still sitting in the jump seat cracked a grin.

"Keep it up and you won't get nothin," Sara growled.

Jeff continued to smile. Knowing that Sara's threat wasn't likely to be carried out.

"Think we can do another jump safely?" Sara asked her navigator.

"With the data we have now? I can almost put us in the Dortmunder's docking bay."

Becca and Clay entered the bridge after doing their inspection, "We're good to go, Sara" Becca stated.

"No problems?"

"She's running A-okay."

"Good," Sara stated, "Start the clock. We're jumping to the original co-ordinates in ten minutes."

The crew of the Quest scrambled to get the ship ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well... that was certainly... interesting," Allan panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"What? You ain't never done it... in zero G... before?" Zoë replied, equally out of breath.

Allan chuckled and pulled his floating and very naked wife closer, "Not that I recall."

"Me and Wash did it a few times, In one o' the shuttles. Hard part is getting the traction. And never use any oil. You end up loosin grip and bouncing off the walls."

"I take it you had... experience in that regard?" Allan chuckled.

"Maybehaps," Zoë grinned. Without the pressures of Allan running Blue Sun or her former job job as police chief in New Edmonton. She and Allan were enjoying their retirement. Even though Zoë herself was almost sixty and Allan pushing eighty in a few years. They both still enjoyed each others company in the physical sense. As often as they could.

Not having their daughter around the house made things a bit easier in that regard too.

Zoë nestled herself in Allan's arms as they floated behind the pilots seats on Free Birds bridge, both staring out at the stars. In the distance they could see the blob of light that was the Cruiser, Dortmunder. There to keep the riff-raff away from the testing.

Allan held Zoë tighter and kissed the side of her neck, "Hungry?"

"Maybe," Zoë admitted, "We did burn off a few calories."

"That we did... holy..."

The bridge lit up with a flash of light. Less than a mile away, Quest suddenly appeared.

"Damn kids," Zoë muttered, "Always showin up at the most inconvenient times..."

Allan chuckled as he pushed off the overhead so he could reach his floating clothes, "Leave it to our daughter to interrupt us trying to have sex."

XXXXXXXXXX

The light on the shuttle bay bulkhead changed from red to green. There was now air outside Free Bird.

Zoë was still straightening out her shirt when the hatch opened.

"Hey! You two decent?" Sara's voice called out.

"No!" Allan and Zoë chorused.

Sara giggled, "Too bad," she said as she entered her parents small ship.

Zoë pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. Not to be outdone, Allan lifted his daughter off the deck, spinning her around when it was his turn.

"Congratulations, Princess," Allan smiled as he kissed Sara on her forehead, "You did it."

"We did it, Daddy. You did half the work. I just finished the calculations."

"And then you and Becca designed it. Have you waved Simon and Kaylee yet?"

"Becca called her folks just before we jumped back. Jeff is sending a wave back to Uncle Mal right now. Rachel's calling her folks."

Zoë hugged Sara again.

"So... where are you going to display your Nobel Prize for Physics?" Allan grinned.

"Dad..."

"I mean it. Faster than light space travel had been the dream of mankind for centuries. And my little girl's team took my hen scratching and turned it into a viable propulsion system."

"I think this little event deserves a party," Zoë said still smiling.

"My thinking exactly, Mom."

XXXXXXXXXX

Allan had brought a case of Chateaus de Tam '28. Some of the finest and most expensive Osiran Champagne in the 'Verse.

Of course, it didn't hurt that the vineyard was owned by Simon and River's parents. Hence, a huge discount.

As glasses were filled everyone from the crew of Quest along with guests from the Dortmunder and Roberta Sutherland who was captain on Heracles, Allan raised his glass.

"A toast. To Dr. Sara Jane Bryant-Reynolds. Scientist, captain, pilot, daughter, wife and brat," Allan grinned.

"To Sara," the group chorused.

Sara raised her glass as well, "To my parents. For always being there to support me. Protect me. Encourage me. Save me. And most of all, love me."

Allan grinned as everyone cheered.

"Okay... enough with this go-se. Time to party!" Sara yelled.

The crew and guests began to mingle. The Dortmunder had sent food over for the reception. As everyone dug in, Allan found himself sitting next to Commander Olsen. Zoë was off conversing with Melissa.

"Dr. Bryant," the officer said in greeting.

"Commander... Olsen? Is it?"

"Correct. You must be very proud."

"Always have been," Allan replied.

"Do you know what will happen next with the project?"

"Some," Allan admitted, "There are a few more FTL tests as well as the weapons testing. Then we're hoping to do a little exploring."

"Where?"

"With government approval. We hope to mount a mission to Earth."

The Commander looked shocked, "Why... there?"

"Like the old adage for climbing mountains. Because it's there. Also, I know I want to lay eyes on the planet where I was born, one last time."

"So you are going?"

"Of course. They will need a guide."

"What about Ms. Forbes?"

"Know about that, huh?"

"Yes."

"Melissa was seventeen when she was placed in cryo. That was a hard time back then. I'm old enough to have been alive before even the Alliance was formed."

"It is all a bit hard to take in."

"Try being me sometime," Allan Chuckled, "I expected to come out of cryo as the first one in the system. Instead I showed up three hundred years later than I had planned."

The commander nodded in agreement.

"What did you think of my daughters handling of the whole situation... as an outside observer."

"For her age? Sara is a skilled ship handler. As is her husband. I feel there is a certain lack of... experience, however."

"That's why I will be going along if we go to Earth. Sara will be captain but she will listen to her father... when necessary."

"What do you hope to find?"

"Worst case... a dead world. Either from the war that we know that had broken out shortly after the exodus left or to resource depletion. Best case, a thriving society that just decided to leave us alone.. My best guess is something in the middle."

"One can only hope."

Allan raised his glass, "I'll drink to that.

"The technology itself," The Commander said, changing the subject, "Can it be... adapted?"

"Eventually. Right now, Quest is both the smallest and largest ship the system can be used on. There's no going out and refitting the Unification class ships like Dortmunder with an FTL drive. Same can be said for fitting the system to an ASREV like you fly. Whole new ship classes will have to be built. That is one of the reasons Quest is armed. It's a test bed."

"All built by Blue Sun?"

"Most likely. Once the patents run out, others can build an FTL drive ship. Or they can pay the license fees and start building sooner. It's just good business. I may be retired but I still hold more shares than anyone else."

"You mentioned government approval..."

"We'll need someone with diplomatic training to accompany the trip. If there are people back on Earth, by using ships like Quest. Lines of communication can be laid. Even cortex links, now that the cortex can also transmit at FTL speeds."

"You have it all planned out."

"I personally own one eighth of this ship. My daughter one quarter. The rest is spread out among other investors ranging from Blue Sun to individuals. This project has been underway in one form or another for over four years. Even before Sara got her PhD. Since I retied, I've had lots of time to figure things out."

"I can imagine so."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss, Fox, Universal Own em'. I'm just playing. No money being made. The situations come from my own twisted mind as do my original characters.

Quest-Chapter Five

The testing had been easy. Two more FTL jumps out of the way, certifying the weapons systems, the sensors...

Quest was ready.

Unfortunately the Alliance Fleet Command didn't see it that way. No way in hell were they going to let a twenty-four year old girl command the ship that would possibly reconnect humanity with it's ancestral home.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" Sara asked as she and her father walked stiffly down the long corridor leading from the Fleet Admiral's office.

"I'm thinking on it Sara," Allan replied.

The meeting hadn't gone well. Allan was frustrated and angry. The admirals in charge had wanted to slap a top secret on the FTL drive and even seize the ship. Allan had shot to his feet, screamed a few obscenities at the morons and then calmly explained that if they tried, he and his daughter would gleefully overload the fusion reactor and destroy the ship and all records of its design and construction.

One admiral threatened Allan and Sara with treason charges. Allan had laughed at him. Allan was secure in the fact that he and his family were nearly untouchable to prosecution for treason because the government couldn't stand the scandal.

The Admiralty had backed off slightly. Allowing further testing but not giving permission for the ship to leave the system. It was a hollow promise. Quest could disappear from the 'Verse and no one could stop them. Still, Allan still wanted to maintain at least the semblance of cooperation.

God, he hated politics.

Walking out the door of fleet headquarters, Allan made a beeline for his ship, Sara at his heels. Only seated behind the controls did he relax somewhat.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"I'm almost twenty- five. Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

Allan chuckled, the tension of the last two, very unpleasant hours bleeding out of him, "You're a little too old for 'Baby Girl'."

Sara rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly, "Okay, Daddy."

Allan grinned. He loved it when Sara called him Daddy. "You were going to ask something?"

"Can Uncle Richard do anything to help?"

"He hasn't been Prime Minister for five years."

"Still... Parliament looks up to him."

"Worth a call I guess," Allan replied as he began powering Free Bird up. A few moments later the small ship lifted from the pads, heading in the direction of New London.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Sara asked.

"Your Mother and I are taking you and Jeff out to dinner tonight."

"Didn't we celebrate enough last week after the tests?"

"This is family time."

"Aunt Alisha's?"

Allan grinned, "How did you guess?"

"You said the magic word... family."

XXXXXXXXXX

It truly was a family dinner. That is if you included friends and acquaintances into the mix.

Zoë's sister, Alisha had turned the small sixty seat restaurant she had bought shortly after she and her husband had married into the place to be in New London. Expanded several times, it now seated over two hundred and had incorporated an adjoining nightclub.

Alisha herself rarely cooked anymore, busy with the running of her business, not to mention raising her son. Andy Baer, had taken over as executive chef years ago after apprenticing with Alisha. His sister Audra helped run the business side of things. Alisha had also just gotten her own syndicated cooking show on the cortex.

Her husband, Reggie was still working for Blue Sun. Reggie was now Executive Vice President and Durin Haymer's right hand.

Entering the restaurant, Allan was struck at how busy it was. Of course, Friday night was always busy. A young woman greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"I do," Allan replied, "Bryant. Table for six."

The young woman looked flustered, "I... I'm sorry sir. They only have you down for a table for two..."

Allan rolled his eyes, "Is Alisha here?"

"Mrs. O'Leary is busy at the moment. I can call the manager if you would like."

"Please do."

The woman nodded and stepped away from the greeting stand.

"Somebody dropped the ball," Clayton said as he stood with Becca on his arm.

"It is a Friday night," Jeff commented.

"True, Bao-bei," But that shouldn't count... we're family," Sara stated.

"Damn right," Zoë said grinning.

Allan smiled at his wife. Zoë was dressed conservatively tonight. An elegant black, sleeveless dress and a beige shawl. Sara was wearing a low cut navy cocktail dress and Becca was wearing a Chinese cut dress with a floral pattern. Jeff, Clay and Allan all wore nicely tailored suits.

Allan was about to begin a search and rescue operation for the greeter when he heard a surprised squeak and was nearly tackled by a woman.

"Gorrammit, Allan," she said indignantly, "Why didn't you tell Lisa here you were family..."

"Hey Audra," Allan grinned, "I thought I made the proper reservations..."

"Bi-zuie," Audra said with a grin, "Come on, I have just the spot for you."

The group of six made their way through the crowded restaurant to a booth near the back. Allan stopped short when he realized he had been set up. They all had been.

Sitting at a huge table sat, Alisha, Reggie, their son Michael, Oso and Fred Tangaroa, their son Dwayne, Israel and Olivia Schneider.

Allan shook his head, "Looks like the gang is all here,"

Alisha grinned, "Hey... I own the place. I can get whatever table I want.."

XXXXXXXXXX

The conversation was friendly and warm. Catching up with family and the various goings on. Eventually, the conversation turned back to Quest.

"They don't want to release the test results?" Fred asked.

Allan shook his head, "They are afraid that the 'Verse isn't ready for FTL travel. Afraid of the potential economic upset to the shipbuilding industry. Overnight, nearly every ship in the 'Verse will become obsolete."

"Not for a long time," Becca interjected, "The FTL drive can't be retrofitted. Ship's gotta be built from the keel up to house the drive."

"These are just the baby steps," Allan said, making a point with his fork, "The general populace won't believe we have actually done it without something spectacular to prove the ship."

"That why you want to go to Earth-that-was?" Oso asked.

"Exactly."

"Why don't you just go and do it?" Reggie asked.

"Politics," Allan replied. "It's not the same government now. Alliance is a bit more conservative with this administration."

"Still, Quest is a private project, right?" Alisha asked.

"It is. It's just we need some governmental support. The two gunships we are carrying, their crew. The FTL cortex relays, a diplomatic presence in case there are people left back there..."

"Excuse me... Dr. Bryant?"

Allan looked up at the man standing a few feet away, "Yes?"

"My name is Nigel Voorhees. I couldn't help but overhear..."

Allan just stared at the man. His clothing and demeanor screamed 'bureaucrat' to Allan.

"This is a private conversation, Mr. Voorhees."

"I understand that. However your voice is carrying and you are discussing rather... sensitive issues."

"Such as?" Allan replied.

"Your FTL ship."

Allan's face soured, "It's our ship. I can talk about it if I want. Last I knew, the Alliance had free speech."

"It certainly does. However, there are elements in the government that want to make this whole project... go away."

Oso and Reggie tensed. Allan's face grew dark, "Are you... threatening me, Mr. Voorhees?"

"It could be construed in that light," Voorhees replied nonchalantly.

"That would be very unwise," Allan growled, "You tell whoever sent you that if they want to play politics, I can play economics. I still hold enough shares in Blue Sun to make things happen. Things that the politicians will not like. You tell them they better not piss me off. They won't like it if I get pissed off."

"You can't do anything," Voorhees replied.

"Really? What would happen if prices for Blue sun products in the core were to increase suddenly by three hundred percent while the rim prices dropped by fifty?"

Voorhees eyes bugged out, "You can't be serious..."

"I am. Blue Sun's consumer products division has an eighty percent market share... what do you think a price increase like that would do to the Alliance economy?"

"That's extortion," Voorhees exclaimed.

"Don't push me and I won't push back... dong-ma?"

Voorhees nodded and quickly left. Allan glanced at Oso.

"Already on it," the big man replied as he pulled out his personal com.

Zoë rubbed her husband's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as we can get Quest underway."

Sara set down her fork, "We can be gone in two hours. Pick up supplies on either Boros or Persephone."

Allan nodded and looked over at his sister-in-law, "Sorry to run out, Alisha..."

"Get out of here."

"I'll notify the board about the problem," Reggie stated, "They won't be happy. The FTL project is widely supported."

"I'm glad to hear it, Reg," Allan replied.

Oso hung up his com, "Security has been doubled on the platform and around Quest. There are also guards on Free Bird and a full security team will be here at the restaurant in ten minutes."

Sara nodded, "Lets move."

Under guard, Allan, Zoë, Sara, Jeff, Clay and Becca made their way to the spaceport. After a quick preflight, Free Bird II was off the ground and burning for orbit. They had work to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

After docking with the larger ship, Sara called a full crew meeting. Everyone gathered in Quest's galley.

"What's up, Boss?" Virgil Ortega asked after everyone took a seat.

Sara squared her shoulders, "There was a very thinly veiled threat made tonight to the entire project. There are government elements that either want us to fail or even openly attack or sabotage Quest."

"You must be joking," piped up Commander Olson.

"We're not," Jeff replied, "A Mr. Voorhees approached us at dinner and told us to shut up about Quest or something would happen. It showed a great deal of malice as they knew exactly where we were this evening."

"Dad got him to back down," Sara added, "But I'm quite certain that once they... whoever they are... realize what we plan, they will try to stop us."

"Where do we fit into this?" Lt. Commander Baxter asked.

"That's the sticker," Allan said tiredly, "You and your people are sworn Alliance military personnel. They could simply order you to arrest the lot of us."

"Not going to happen," Commander Olsen replied, "While I cannot say what will occur over the next few hours. What I have seen here in the time we have been on board tells me that no matter what. This project must continue. Besides, you have broken no laws and therefore any order to arrest you would be illegal."

"Never stopped the Alliance before," Zoë said darkly.

"I know you have a bad history with the government, Mrs. Bryant. But I assure you. The government of today is not the government during the war."

"Commander, you need to remember," Zoë pointed out, "The people responsible for the government change you are talking about are either in this room or their children."

"Point taken," the Commander replied.

"Even if you... tag along," Sara began, "The Alliance can then come after us for the theft of government equipment. Namely your Gunships."

Commander Olsen and Lt. Commander Baxter shared a look then smiled, "What gunships?" The commander asked, "The one's parked over on the platform or the Blue Sun, owned prototypes currently in the shuttle bay?"

A slow grin appeared on Allan's face. His respect for this officer just went up a couple of notches, "You, Commander. Are one sneaky, son of a bitch," Allan chuckled.

"I try."

Ten minutes after the conference, Becca and Clay powered up the main reactor. Virgil plotted the jump and Jeff moved Quest away from the Blue Sun orbital platform.

Five minutes after that, in a flash of Light, Quest was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean... gone?" Asked Fleet Admiral Rosales.

"Twenty minutes ago, Quest detached from Blue Sun's space station and used it's FTL drive to break orbit," Reported the Admiral's aide.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiouh doh sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo," The older officer muttered under his breath. After regaining his composure, the Admiral looked up, "What about the ASREV detachment aboard?"

"The personnel are aboard Quest, but the Gunships are not. They were left behind on the Blue Sun Platform. Apparently, two fully armed, Blue Sun owned Mk III ASREV's were delivered to Quest earlier today."

"Son of a..."

"And furthermore, the Fleet personnel on board Quest have written orders. Those orders stipulate that only written orders can rescind their current orders."

The Admiral was red with rage, "So you are telling me that, unless a courier personally hands Commander Olson written orders. He will follow his previous orders."

"Yes, Sir."

"What were those previous orders?"

"Defend Quest from all threats," The aide replied stiffly.

The Admiral's language was even worse this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Being the son of a former smuggler, Jeff knew just where to park Quest. And that was behind a seventy mile wide chunk of rock that orbited Boros just outside the orbits of it's two other satellites. Ares and Turrent's Moon.

Outside radar and passive sensor detection range, the crew got to work. Becca and Clay, assisted by the two Alliance techs began a detailed systems check. Knowing that if the ship broke down where they were going, Quest would be in deep trouble.

Zoë called home and Mal quickly agreed to load up the necessary supplies and fly them out in Serenity. Besides it would allow a round of goodbyes before Quest left on it's journey.

Allan called in a couple of favors and had located three of the new FTL cortex relays that were on a freighter bound for delivery to Telephonix on Deadwood. Quest would pick them up there before leaving for Earth.

All they had to do now was wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That the last of it, Kaylee?" the Captain asked as he walked up the ramp.

"Everything on Allan's list, Cap'n," she replied. Even after nearly thirty years, Kaylee still called Mal, Captain.

Next to arrive was Jayne and Jesse Cobb. The pair lugging several duffel bags worth of gear. Jesse was a chip off the old block in more ways than one. A quiet young man. Jesse was highly intelligent like his mother and uncle and also big like his father.

While his older sister, Rachel took mostly after his mother, River. The sixteen year old young man was a perfect blend of both his parents.

"You plannin on a tussle, Jayne?" Mal asked as the pair climbed the ramp.

"You know me, Mal. Like to keep my options open," Jayne grinned. Jesse wore a matching grin.

Mal shook his head and smiled. Jayne would never change.

"Dad, hurry up," Jack Tam called out as his father Simon jogged towards the ship.

Puffing, Simon caught up with his son, "I am not as young as I used to be, Jack."

"Uncle Allan is nearly eighty and he can run faster than you, Dad," the younger Tam teased.

Simon muttered something under his breath. Jack just grinned.

"Jack, stop teasin your father," Kaylee admonished.

Jack's grin never left his face, "But he's so easy..."

Kaylee giggled and swatted her youngest on the arm, "Go help Jesse and Jayne get the cargo secured."

"Mom... theses are future surgeon's hands."

"Wear gloves," Simon commented as he gave his wife a hug.

Jack grumbled something before walking across the bay to help his cousin and uncle.

Last to arrive was Inara and Emma. Mother and daughter strode stately up the ramp. Emma, like Jack was on break from university. Inara gave Mal a quick peck on the cheek.

"Everything all set?"

Inara smiled at her husband, "The store is in good hands and the hired hands have the ranch taken care of."

"Sound like we're good to go," Mal replied as he hit the button to close the ramp. Then he hit the intercom so he could tell River they could take off. Before the words had left his mouth, Serenity's engines started.

"Why do you even bother?" Inara chuckled.

"Beats me..." Mal trailed off.

Seconds later, Serenity eased off the ground, heading for a rendezvous with Quest.

As the aging transport broke atmo, a small vessel broke orbit and began to follow. On the outside, the small ship looked like just another vessel running between Boros and it's moons. The small insignia painted on the hull said otherwise.

It was an Alliance Fleet vessel.

TBC


End file.
